The structure of organic electroluminescent devices (OLEDs) in which organic semiconductors are employed as functional materials is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,507, 5,151,629, EP 0676461 and WO 98/27136. The emitting materials employed here are increasingly organometallic complexes which exhibit phosphorescence instead of fluorescence (M. A. Baldo et al., Appl. Phys. Left. 1999, 75, 4-6).
In accordance with the prior art, the hole-transport materials used in the hole-transport layer or in the hole-injection layer are, in particular, triarylamine derivatives which either contain at least two triarylamino groups or at least one triarylamino group and at least one carbazole group. These compounds are frequently derived from diarylamino-substituted triphenylamines (TPA type), from diarylamino-substituted biphenyl derivatives (TAD type) or combinations of these base compounds. Furthermore, for example, use is made of spirobifluorene derivatives which are substituted by two or four diarylamino groups (for example in accordance with EP 676461 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,145). In the case of these compounds, there is furthermore a need for improvement both in the case of fluorescent and in the case of phosphorescent OLEDs, in particular with respect to efficiency, lifetime and operating voltage on use in an organic electroluminescent device and with respect to the thermal stability during sublimation.